Milkshake/Don't You Want Me
Milkshake/Don't You Want Me is a mashup of "Milkshake" by Kelis from her 2003 album Tasty and "Don't You Want Me" by The Human League ''from their 1981 album ''Dare. The two songs were mashed-up by JamesonOTP for the Season 1 episode of Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years, Dance, Dance 101. The song is sung by Camryn Monahan with Natasha Leonard, Shayne Perez, and Rose Mitchell on back-up after Camryn starts to feel insecure about Hallie Grace's unrelenting bids to get Lana Addison to notice her. Camryn then performs the song in an effort to keep Lana's attention and as a taunt to Hallie. Lyrics Camryn: My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar When I met you I picked you out, I shook you up And turned you around Turned you into someone new Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now And I can put you back down too I know you want it, Don't, don't you want me The thing that makes me, What the girls go crazy for Don't, don't you want me The way I wind, I think its time It's much too late to find When you think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Camryn with Natasha, Shayne, and Rose: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge Camryn: I can see you're on it, Don't, don't you want me? Techniques that freaks these girls, Don't, don't you want me? Just know, thieves get caught, Watch if your smart, Shayne, Natasha, and Rose: La la-la la la Camryn: Warm it up Shayne, Natasha, and Rose: La la-la la la Camryn: The girls are waiting Camryn with Natasha, Shayne, and Rose: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge Camryn: Oh, once you get involved, Everyone will look this way, so, You must maintain your charm, Same time maintain your halo, Just get the perfect blend, Plus what you have within, Then next her eyes will squint, Then she's picked up your scent, Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me It's much too late to find When you think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Camryn with Natasha, Shayne, and Rose: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge Camryn: Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Oh! Category:Songs Category:The NYADA Years Songs Category:Songs Sung by Camryn Monahan